


Just Dance

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Violet and Huey teach B.O.Y.D. to dance.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maeshmolowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/gifts).



> Beans, here's one of two requests for you! The other one will be up soon, I promise.

"The school dance is tomorrow," B.O.Y.D. announced, "and I have decided that I am going. You never thought to put dancing in my repertoire, Dr. Gearloose?"

Gyro sighed. "2B-- _B.O.Y.D.,_ I'm sorry. I never thought to put _dancing_ into your system; you were made for other purposes."

"Could you teach me to dance, then?"

 _"Me?_ I'm sorry, but I'm much too busy to teach you how to dance!"

A loud laugh came from around the corner, and out stepped Fenton. "Sorry, Dr. Gearloose. But was that really the best way you could admit to the face that you can't dance, either?"

Gyro scowled.

"... I can teach him," another voice piped up from the doorway, "Violet and I were going to go hang out at the manor; we can take some time to teach him to dance."

They all looked over to see Huey standing in the doorway, his expression kind and helpful.

"... Yes," Gyro said suddenly, "perfect. B.O.Y.D., you go with the red one and his girlfriend, have them teach you to dance. Return as soon as you're done, okay? I still need to finish your tune-up."

B.O.Y.D. nodded before going to follow Huey.

* * *

"School dances tend to have different types of dances," Violet explained, "different songs with different tempos. Some of them have specific moves to them. Those ones are rather simple, and repetitive. They're easy to pick up on after a round or two. So for now..."

"We focus on the slow dancing," Huey finished for her, "Duckburg High _loves_ their slow dances."

Violet nodded her agreement. "So we start with a simple two-step, like this..."

She went up and positioned him properly before taking her own position. Huey smiled before pulling up a brief playlist of common slow dance songs and sitting back, watching as they started to dance.

* * *

Della heard loud laughter coming from the TV room and frowned a little. She went to check on whoever it was, confused and concerned.

Her frown turned into a small smile the moment that her gaze landed on the occupants of the room: B.O.Y.D., who was somehow managing to dance with both Huey and Violet at the same time, and Huey and Violet themselves, both laughing while they danced with him. He then spun Violet while pulling Huey into a dip, causing the laughter to increase.

Della went to shut the door, still smiling softly. The moment was a sweet one, definitely. But it was _Huey's,_ not hers.

She just hoped that he would continue to have moments like this for years to come.


End file.
